gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Super GT
The Super GT is a sports car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is based on a 1993 Mitsubishi 3000GT with the back of a 1993 Toyota Supra. The Super GT can be modified at TransFender garages. There are also two versions of this car; a hardtop and a targa top. It is also one the most expensive cars to import in GTA San Andreas together with the Bullet and the Cheetah, cashing in at $84,000. However, the player is awarded $105,000 when he exports the car in mint condition. GTA IV (Rear quarter view; engine).]] In GTA IV, the Super GT (branded as a Dewbauchee car, although police radio chatter refers to it as a Pfister) is an amalgamation of two or three sports cars: the front and side profiles appear to share design cues from both a modern Aston Martin DB9 and a Maserati GranTurismo, while the rear resembles that of a Ferrari 612. GTA IV's Super GT seems to be powered by a turbocharged 6 cylinder, or possibly a high pitched turbo/super charged V8, as it shares an engine tone with the Comet and Infernus. The Super GT is also available with differing hood designs, either featuring a relatively smooth hood, or one with a low U-shaped ridge. The F620 in The Ballad of Gay Tony shares some similarities to the Super GT. Performance GTA San Andreas Acceleration and top speed are among the best in this game, but the handling is poor, especially at high speeds. The Super GT tends to fishtail wildly when using the E-brake around corners. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Super GT is the sixth-fastest in the game with a top speed is 204mph(328km/h), and the acceleration and speed of the Super GT are superior to many other cars in the game. The distinct sound of a turbocharger can be heard at higher RPMs, which separates it from the other supercars. The Super GT is an excellent choice for its speed and for its brakes, which are powerful and don't lock up very easily. Also, because of its high horsepower to torque ratio, the car can easily be slid into a drift by a single tap of the E-Brake (at moderate enough speeds); making the Super GT a great choice for drifting. The car's rank in performance is pushed further back with the introduction of faster sport cars in subsequent Episodes of Liberty City DLC. Prominent appearances in missions During a car chase in one of Bernie Crane's missions, the Russian criminals drives a Super GT, while the character most likely drives a Turismo, as it is the car parked in front of Bernie's house. At the climax of the mission, the Russians hit a curb and crash their car, forcing you to get out of your Turismo and take them out on foot. Once they are dealt with you can steal the Super GT for yourself and save it. For its paintjob, it has a deep metallic version of one of five colors: gray, blue, red, green, or pink, all of which are unique. It may or may not come with a hood ridge. Another Super GT is also obtainable outside in the mission "Trespass", being located at the main entrance of the abandoned Sprunk factory where you must find and kill Chubby Charlie. However if you complete the mission, and do not collect the car, it will disappear. As a part of the Text Message Car Missions from Stevie, he will ask you to procure one parked in front of the "69 Exchange" in The Exchange, Algonquin. Before taking it to Stevie's garage, save it in one of your parking spots and wait for another to re-spawn. Then take the re-spawn to Stevie. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) It can only be modified at TransFender garages: *Color *Nitro (2X only) *Wheels *Hydraulics Trivia * The Super GT plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. ** Electro-Choc or Radio Broker in GTA IV. * The Bullet GT replaces the Super GT in The Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer Race/GTA Race. * It is ironic when upon close inspection the Super GT shares the engine cosmetics with the Stratum although the Stratum appears to have an air filter and a turbocharger fitted. * The Super GT is one of the three most expensive cars in GTA IV, the others being the Turismo and the Infernus. * In the BradyGames guide; Episodes From Liberty City, it mistakenly says that the Super GT is a new vehicle. * Russian Mafia in GTA IV sometimes uses Super GT in missions, like Union Drive and Trespass. Locations GTA San Andreas *Outside the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after achieving bronze for all the challenges, constantly appearing with a maroon body. *Behind the Control Tower at Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro (usually locked) *Spawns on The Strip, Las Venturas *Driving around in the evening in Rodeo, Los Santos *Importable from Easter Basin docks in San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $84,000 (Tuesday only) GTA IV The Super GT in GTA IV is notably rare, being mostly available in specific missions (see Prominent appearances in missions or Multiplayer modes, or by using a cheat code: * Can very easily and lots of them can spawn if you are driving one. * Can be found on the street next to the Bank of Liberty in The Exchange, Algonquin, for Stevie's Car Thefts. * Can be spawned around Star Junction and The Triangle, Algonquin, Liberty City. * Obtainable during Union Drive. * If you compete in Brucie's races early on, it is likely that you will see it in at least one them. You can kill the driver and steal it but you will cancel the race and your favor with Brucie will go down 3 percent. * Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer in GTA IV. * Can be spawned by dialing (227)-555-0168 on your phone. This does not affect any achievements. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars